Time Will Tell
by alannab
Summary: Danny has been keeping a secret from his friends, As time passes will this secret become revealed in more than one way? Or will it wither away with him, leaving questions unanswered? This story takes place Before Danny recieved Ghost Powers
1. Secrets

I'm Back

I'm Back! Yes, yes, I have decided to write a new, fresh, story for Danny Phantom!  
I really hope you enjoy this one, I worked hard on it, and the next chapter should be up soon! So enjoy! Review! And read away.  
  
Time Will Tell  
_Chapter 1: Secrets_

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP 

I could not tell them.  
I would not tell them.  
Not now, at least.  
I couldn't handle it, so how could they? I didn't want them to worry or act different around me. I wanted everything to be normal, well, you know what I mean.  
I knew since April that my days were being numbered.  
I knew with each passing day _it _could happen.  
But I try not to think about that just yet.  
For now I am Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom.  
Nothing more nothing less. 

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

The sun shone lazily through the tree braches, softly landing on our faces, giving the day a warm and cozy feeling. I was lying on soft green grass next to my two best friends, Tucker Foley and Sam Manson. Silence had grown over the past few minutes, until Tucker broke the silence, as usual.

"That cloud looks like a gigabit five thousand BCE special edition" He said pointing straight up at an oddly shaped cloud.

Sam immediately sat up

"You need help" She stated.

I laughed loudly.  
These guys were the greatest.

My happiness quickly diminished as I noticed the time. **3:30 PM** my watch read.

I had to go, now.  
"I'll catch you guys later, I have to go um…do some…um…yea okay bye!" I said running towards my house.

It was the wrong thing to do.  
But I knew it was all for the best.

At least, I hoped.

As I headed towards my front steps, I casually walked through my front door in hopes that my mom wouldn't yell at me.  
I was wrong.

"Daniel Fenton! You were supposed to be home at 3! I was worried about you…and you know with you…"  
"I know mom" I said, cutting her short. "I know"

"Alright, well just don't let it happen again" She said, as I walked past her heading up the stairs.

"Whatever" I mumbled to her.

I really hated how _it _was taking over every aspect of my life.  
With _it _hanging over my shoulder I really couldn't do anything anymore.  
But I knew my mom was just trying to protect me.

I stared blankly out my window at the beautiful day that lay before me.  
I couldn't go outside.  
I couldn't feel the sun.  
I was stuck inside.  
I sighed to myself, and walked away from the window.  
I walked out of my room, and headed down the stairs. Jazz was sitting at the kitchen table reading a book, and for a brief moment her eyes met mine, but they immediately went back to reading.  
Dad and mom were obviously down in the basement, working on some way to catch ghosts.  
Normal, normal, normal.  
I plopped on the couch and decided to give Sam a call.  
_"Hello?" _She answered, and I smiled.  
"Hey there" I replied back. Immediately her voice lightened.  
_"Hey Danny! What's up? How come you left so early again?"_ She asked, in a worried tone.

I stayed silent.

"_Danny?"  
_"Yea sorry about that, just had to come home and do chores, you know…" I replied.  
Lame excuse, I know.  
_"Alright…"_ She replied in one of those "not so sure" tones. _"Well anyway…why did you call?"_

"Just wanted to see how you were doing" I said getting up, and walking around.  
_"Aw well thanks! I'm doing fine, how about you?"  
_Personally, my head my pounding and I wasn't feeling too great.  
Before I even got to answer, I mistakenly dropped the phone, and grabbed my head, the world around me spinning, and before I knew it, I crashed to the floor, passing out cold.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

So that's chapter one!  
Hope you enjoyed, kind of short, I know. But it was just an introduction.  
So please review!  
-Alanna Out


	2. Revealed

Holy jalamaz!  
I never thought my story would be _this _popular!  
Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews!  
and that you for favoring me!!  
You guys are the best!!  
and now, presenting

Time Will Tell  
Chapter 2-Revealed

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

I solemnly walked back downstairs into the basement, where Jack was currently banging on some sort of oddly shaped beeping square. He looked up, and smiled at me, knowing what was wrong.  
He was strong, through this whole ordeal.  
I was not  
I was terribly worried about my son, my only son.  
_It _could happen any day now.  
Any second now.

I returned to my station, right next to Jack, and proceeded to observe his actions with curiosity, even though my mind was elsewhere. I heard a faint creaking up stairs, and some mumbling. It sounded like Danny was talking on the phone. I retreated from standing with Jack, and stood by the bottom of the staircase, listening intently as to see who he was talking to and what he was talking about.

I heard a few random words, such as "chores" and "how you where doing," It was most likely Sam, that boy could talk to her for hours. A smile grew on my face at the thought of the two of them "hooking up" then, just maybe, Danny would gain an ounce of happiness back in his life.  
Snapped back out of my thoughts, I heard a soft _bang. _This sounded as if something was dropped. Soon after, I heard a thud, and then a chair sliding, and feet running, and then a scream from Jazz, screams for help. I quickly ran up the stairs, Jack following on my tail. I curved out of the kitchen and into the living room where I could hear Jazz crying.  
The sight before me nearly made my heart drop.  
_It was happening. _  
Now.  
Not later.  
Right now.  
And there is no turning back.  
"Danny!" I screamed, throwing myself next to him. I lifted his head softly and began to stroke his raven hair.  
"Danny please answer me" I said shaking him a bit. He didn't move.

"Jazz, in the draw to the left, get the emergency needle"  
I heard her behind me fumble around until her hand shakily handed me the needle filled with clear liquid.  
I closed me eyes, and pressed it into Danny's neck gently.  
"Now, call 911" I instructed, as fresh warm tears began strolling down my cheeks. 

"Hello? I need an ambulance for 192 Melrose Street"  
I heard Jack say in his beaming, loud voice.

"Please hurry, my son is dying"

_**Danny's POV**_**  
Darkness, peace and silence surrounded me.  
My eyes were open.  
I think.  
I was alive  
I hope.  
Was this my mind?  
Or the fork in the road between life and death?**  
_  
Maddie's POV_  
Patience is of the essence at this point.  
I wanted to do so much for Danny  
But all I could do was pray.  
He was whisked away by doctors, and nurses of all ranks.  
Yelling orders, running this way in that.  
Sticking tubes threw him.

Ripping away his clothes  
Along with my heart.

And now  
I have time with my thoughts, and own self.  
For Jazz and Jack too are preoccupied with their own thoughts.  
Hours passed.  
Darkness came, along with less, and less people in the waiting area.  
A single doctor came, wearing the simple attire that all doctors wore.  
Aqua shirt and pants.  
How similar we looked.  
Regardless, he began to approach us, clipboard in hand, and a solemn expression glued on his face.

"Fentons?" He stated, looking up at us with hazel eyes.  
"Yes" I said the first to stand.  
"Your son Daniel….is not looking to good at this point and time. His heart keeps failing, due to the chronic damage of the accident, I believe was in June?"

"Ye-yes doctor." I said, trying hard not to break down.  
"Well yes, I am very sorry, we are doing all we can, but we believe by Sunday…."

"Okay" Jazz said cutting him off, not wanting to hear what was to be said. "Can we see him?"

"Yes, of course, I believe he is still unconscious, we are fully monitoring him, so don't be alarmed if you see nurses coming in and out every few minutes"

And then he led us to Danny's room. 

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

yes, cliff hanger!!  
haha sorry!  
leave a nice review!  
AB OUT.


	3. Reminders

I love you all! The reviews were amazing! And I am just so happy you guys like my story so much :  
so here is chapter 3 of  
_Time will Tell   
_Reminders   


DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

_Saturday, September 15, 2007_

_Beep. Beep. Beep.  
Tick, Tock, Tick  
Breathe in, Breathe out, Breathe in  
Hold it there.  
Time is running out._

Name: Danny Fenton  
Age: Fourteen  
Occupation: Sophomore at Casper High School  
Status: Single, heart taken.  
What do you want to do with the rest of your life: Try to live.  


DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP_  
Voices emerged like shadows through the dark.  
Mom, Dad, Jazz.  
They were here  
They were watching me.  
I could feel it.  
My mind was slow, my body weak.  
Far too weak to open my eyes, and see them again, maybe for the last time.  
Maybe._

This was all the Accidents fault.  
It changed my life.  
"Go in. Go in." A beautiful girl spoke  
"I shouldn't" I argued  
"You should." Her sweet voice wrapping around my mind.  
I did.  
For her.  
One step into that portal.  
And I knew I had a one way ticket to heaven.  
It was dark,  
and cold.  
The jumpsuit was sticking to my like a second skin.  
My hands felt the smooth walls that surrounded me.

_The smoothness was interrupted by a button of some sort.  
I pushed it.  
Why?  
Because I wanted to see her cringe at what she was making me do.  
a sudden flash emitted from further within the portal.  
Racing towards me.  
No time._

_No time.  
It hit me.  
And I knew I was dead._

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP__

There he was.  
Barely.  
My baby boy.  
We shouldn't have made the portal.  
None of this would have happened.  
None of it.  
I wouldn't be here, watching as my son could be taking his final breaths.  
I wouldn't have to see Jazz break down.  
I wouldn't have to see Jack so quiet.  
The only thing that reminded me that Danny was actually living was the faint beeping coming from his heart monitor.  
Even that seemed to be fading.  
Tomorrow.  
Tomorrow could be the end.  
Tomorrow I could be planning his funeral  
Tomorrow I could have to tell Sam and Tucker their best friend was dead.  
Dead.  
The word seemed new in my mind.  
My parents haven't even died yet.  
How could this happen?  
A sudden, faint whisper filled my ears. I saw Jack and Jazz perk up as well.  
They heard him too.  
He was awakening.

"Mom?" He asked.  
"Yes, yes I am right here" I said rushing to his side and grabbing his frail hand.

"I don't feel too good right now" He said, not opening his eyes.  
"I know sweetie but just hang in there okay?"

"I don't think I can"

His words echoed through my mind, and repeated over and over like a broken record.  
_"I don't think I can"_  
_"I don't think I can"  
"I don't think I can"_

He has to.  
He has to hang in there.  
He can't die.  
No not my Danny.

"Try, please Danny. For me, for Jazz for Jack, for Tucker, and for Sam."  
He started shaking his head, and whispering,

"No, Sam she, No, I-I jus- No"

He wasn't making sense.  
"Danny what…I don't understand"  
"I don't know what to do" He said opening his eyes.  
His bright blue eyes targeted my heart, and I slowly felt like I was melting inside.  
"I love you mom" He said, closing them again, and falling back into sleep.

This could not be the end. 

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Oooo Nice.  
Review!  
-Alanna Out


	4. Beep, Beep, Beep

**It's been terribly long, hasn't it? A lot has been going on in my life, and I have been super busy, I completely ignored this story, I am so sorry for all my great reviewers! I have had this chapter done for about…2 months? I am really sorry again!**

_Time Will Tell___

Chapter 4-Beep, Beep, Beep   
DPDPDPDPDPPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Saturday.  
Was it really Saturday?  
It has to be.  
My heart doesn't beat as fast.  
My body temperature has dropped 3 degrees  
and its getting hard to breathe, see, and sometimes even hear.

_It's over  
Look out below  
And I'm wasted  
I still taste it  
Yeah it's so hard to let go  
So breathe in now  
And breathe it out  
The forecast  
A car crash  
_

I hope no other fourteen year old has to deal with half of the stuff I am dealing with today. I hope no fourteen year olds family has to suffer like mine are.  
I hope the news the doctor is giving my family outside is good news.  
I hope that I live.  
I _pray _that I live.  
My parents walk in solemnly, holding each other.  
Jazz trails behind.

She seems almost alone and scared.  
Never until now have I seen my super genius sister on the verge of such an emotional breakdown. They look at me.  
I stare back.  
Almost an empty shell.  
I miss school,   
I miss Tucker.  
I even miss Mr. Lancer.  
But Sam.  
I….She was the cause of this really.  
I hadn't really thought of it much until now.  
I hadn't really _blamed _her until now.  
I still loved her though.  
But I could never tell her that.  
Well. Maybe I could.

_  
It's looking like another...  
Breakdown, rebound  
This could be my last goodbye  
You cross your heart, I hope to die_

"Danny, Sam is here to see you" My mom said.  
Her words rebounded around my mind, and grasped the fact that she was here to see me.  
It was night fall.  
The room was dimly lit, and the window shades were closed tight.  
My family walked out, and a new figure approached.  
A beautiful one.  
She entered, long, lean, hair flowing gently below her shoulders.  
Her eyes, worried, and tears were brewing at their corners.  
Her hands fidgeting around.  
A small frown planted on her face.

_And I can't deny your eyes  
You know I try to read between the lines  
I saw a warning sign  
And then you threw me up against the wall  
Who said that it's better to have loved and lost?  
I wish that I had never loved at all  
No rewinds  
No second times  
And I won't break  
I won't waste, everything you left behind  
So don't follow  
Just let it go  
The weather's, been better  
Don't let it be another...  
Breakdown, rebound  
This could be my last goodbye  
You cross your heart, I hope to die  
And I can't deny your eyes  
You know I try to read between the lines  
I saw a warning sign  
And then you threw me up against the wall  
Who said that it's better to have loved and lost?  
I wish that I had never loved at all_

"Hey" I whispered out to her.  
"Hey kid" She answered back, as she slowly came closer. "How are you?"

A typical question.  
"Okay I guess" I said.

"I'm really sorry Danny"

"It's not you fault" The lie slipped off my lips, I new it was her fault. I didn't want to hurt her though. I didn't want her to cry.   
"Yes, Yes it is"

I seemed to have reached my breaking point at this time.  
Months of bottled up anger.  
Months of aggravation.  
Months of being locked up inside.  
Months of knowing I was going to die.  
Seemed to seep out and I screamed.

"_Don't put this on you! Fuck it's my entire fault! I shouldn't have listened to you and your stupid idea! I should have run away the day my parents told me they were making that damn portal! I should have fucking stood up for myself instead of going into that piece of shit and pressing that fucking button! I should have walked away! But I couldn't resist your fucking pleas, and whines to go in there! I had to go in there to prove myself brave I had to fucking prove something to you.  
I wanted to see you fucking cringe! But my fucking life turned upside at the press of that button. Do you know what it feels like to be dying? Inside and out?  
Do you know how long I have wished to be outside for more than an hour?  
Do you know what it feels like knowing the day you are going to die??  
Do you know what it feels like, to watch your family cry everyday because of you?  
Do you know what it feels like to hate the person you love? I don't think you realize anything I am going through!"  
_I felt a surge of new energy run up and down every inch of my body.  
This anger had come so sudden, and now it seemed to have left its mark on me.  
A new sensation.  
A new feeling, erupted  
As I almost felt  
Weightless.  
Breathless.  
Cold.

What was this?  
What was happening?

_All the nights you spent sitting nowhere out there on your own  
All the nights I waited by the phone when you were going in alone  
And all your different faces and all your different ways are making everything a mess  
And all I'm saying is that all your different places and all the complications led to this  
And I can't deny your eyes  
You know I try to read between the lines  
I saw a warning sign  
And then you threw me up against the wall  
Who said that it's better to have loved and lost?  
I wish that I had never loved  
And I can't deny your eyes  
You know I try to read between the lines  
I saw a warning sign  
And then you threw me up against the wall  
Who said that it's better to have loved and lost?  
I wish that I had never loved at all  
(Never loved at all)_

I looked towards Sam, seeing her eyes wide, her face in shock, and her body motionless, I knew either I had torn her apart because of my words.  
Or because something was wrong with me.  
I had a feeling something was in fact wrong with me.  
Because the heart monitor next to me 

**Seemed to have stopped beeping. **


	5. The Beginning of the End

Time Will Tell  
Chapter Six  
_The Beginning of the End_

I moved my hand slowly to my chest, feeling for a heartbeat, the soft thud, thud that reminded me that I was alive.  
There was nothing as my hand laid on my cold chest.  
_Nothing.  
_But I was still moving, I could still feel and see and hear.  
My eyes traveled around the bleak room, that seems almost as dead as I thought I was till they reached Sam's amethyst eyes that glowed in the white rooms glare.   
I could see nothing but fear, and anxiety in her eyes.  
"Danny, I…what…how…I mean sheesh I didn't think I would make you _die_" She said with a smile hallucinate filled laugh.  
"But you cant be dead, see, your looking at me" She said with another small laugh.  
"Your looking at me but your eyes are green! Hah your eyes are green! And your…your hair!" She said, her eyes beginning to loose focus.  
"Your hair is white" She said in a whisper. But before she could say anything more, her eyes rolled back and she began to fall to the floor.  
I don't really know how to explain what happened to me next, but something, something powerful raged threw me and I felt as though I was _flying at top speed _out of my hospital bed and before Sam could even reach the floor I caught her.  
"How did I do that?" I asked myself as I looked down at Sam, but I noticed something unusual, my hands were _in white gloves and my body was covered in black spandex.  
_I picked up Sam with surprising strength, strength I never knew I had, and put her on my hospital bed.  
Something definitely wasn't right here.  
"Oh my god" A voice said from behind me, I quickly turned to her and saw her drop a tray of food, and then scramble off. I heard her screaming,  
"_Danny Fenton isn't in his room! Security!"  
_But I was here, wasn't I?  
I took a last glance at Sam before I clambered over to the window and jumped out of it, unaware that my room was on the top floor.  
The wind burned my skin, as I kept my eyes closed preparing for impact.  
Every part of me tensed, I knew the pavement was coming, I could sense it.  
But somehow, as I slowly opened my eyes, I was frozen in midair.  
"Whoa!" I screamed, sticking my hands in front of me frantically.  
And then I fell the short distance it was to the ground.  
"What's happening to me?" I whispered, as my eyes glued themselves to my hands, which were still sealed in the gleaming white gloves.  
_What am I going to do? _  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((DP)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
Uh okay. I formally apologize for the unnecessary long wait. Sophomore year really sucks and this story was the last thing on my mind.  
I'll update tomorrow if I get a positive feedback!  
Alanna!!!!! 


	6. Here we go

OMG i am so so so so so so SORRY!  
this is a short chapter so i can just help you guys get the feel back for this story!  
Review!!  
Im trying!!

* * *

I moved my hand slowly to my chest, feeling for a heartbeat, the soft thud, thud that reminded me that I was alive

Time Will Tell  
Chapter Six  
_The Beginning of the End_

I moved my hand slowly to my chest, feeling for a heartbeat, the soft thud, thud that reminded me that I was alive.  
There was nothing as my hand laid on my cold chest.  
_Nothing.  
_But I was still moving, I could still feel and see and hear.  
My eyes traveled around the bleak room, that seems almost as dead as I thought I was till they reached Sam's amethyst eyes that glowed in the white rooms glare.  
I could see nothing but fear, and anxiety in her eyes.  
"Danny, I…what…how…I mean sheesh I didn't think I would make you _die_" She said with a smile hallucinate filled laugh.  
"But you cant be dead, see, your looking at me" She said with another small laugh.  
"Your looking at me but your eyes are green! Hah your eyes are green! And your…your hair!" She said, her eyes beginning to loose focus.  
"Your hair is white" She said in a whisper. But before she could say anything more, her eyes rolled back and she began to fall to the floor.  
I don't really know how to explain what happened to me next, but something, something powerful raged threw me and I felt as though I was _flying at top speed _out of my hospital bed and before Sam could even reach the floor I caught her.  
"How did I do that?" I asked myself as I looked down at Sam, but I noticed something unusual, my hands were _in white gloves and my body was covered in black spandex.  
_I picked up Sam with surprising strength, strength I never knew I had, and put her on my hospital bed.  
Something definitely wasn't right here.  
"Oh my god" A voice said from behind me, I quickly turned to her and saw her drop a tray of food, and then scramble off. I heard her screaming,  
"_Danny Fenton isn't in his room! Security!"  
_But I was here, wasn't I?  
I took a last glance at Sam before I clambered over to the window and jumped out of it, unaware that my room was on the top floor.  
The wind burned my skin, as I kept my eyes closed preparing for impact.  
Every part of me tensed, I knew the pavement was coming, I could sense it.  
But somehow, as I slowly opened my eyes, I was frozen in midair.  
"Whoa!" I screamed, sticking my hands in front of me frantically.  
And then I fell the short distance it was to the ground.  
"What's happening to me?" I whispered, as my eyes glued themselves to my hands, which were still sealed in the gleaming white gloves.  
_What am I going to do? _  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((DP)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
Uh okay. I formally apologize for the unnecessary long wait. Sophomore year really sucks and this story was the last thing on my mind.  
I'll update tomorrow if I get a positive feedback!  
Alanna!!  
Everything was just so…different now.  
I sat in my room, feeling morbid and confused.  
How was he…who was he?  
That was not, it couldn't _be_, Danny.  
It was of course, very illogical.  
I mean, his heart literally stopped beating.  
My fingers slowly traced a picture I had currently residing on my nightstand.  
Danny and I were standing outside Casper High, on the first day of High school; this was when everything was _fine_ everything was going _perfect_.  
Until now, was it really my fault? Was it really my fault that Danny runaway? Did he really die?


	7. Happening

Time Will Tell  
Chapter 7-Happening

* * *

"What's happening to me?" I whispered, as my eyes glued themselves to my hands, which were still sealed in the gleaming white gloves.  
_What am I going to do?  
__

* * *

_

I stumbled to my feet, my thoughts jumbled with all things that could possibly happen next and what exactly was happening now. That is if there even _was_ a now. I searched the street beyond where my feet had currently plastered themselves.  
It was pretty much empty, regardless of a few stragglers every now and then who didnt even seem to notice my exsitince.  
Why me? Why_ always_ me?  
Everything had been compressed inside of me since the day of dreaded accident.  
Every emotion...every single emotion ever felt... Heck...even every fiber of my being was so unreal and so untrue.  
These months that have passed expressed that I was a mere shell of what I used to be and now it was just exploding,  
a whirl-wind of emotions inside me, pounding, aching to get out erupted at this very moment. And I let out a blood-curdling scream. My hands clenched in fists and my head was thrown back as silent tears treaded down my cheeks in a fit of defeat.  
It was over. My life was over. This was it.  
My energy drained and I soon became to weak to remain standing. I fell to my knees. My hands loosly fell in front of me.  
I was on all fours heaving for breath.  
A small light seemed to emit from my waist, and I closed my eyes as i grew even weaker. If that was possible.  
I cringed as suddenly a great deal of pain traveled up my torso and down my legs.  
I felt heavy again and so tired.  
I fell to the cement on my stomach, breathing lightly now.  
The last thing I remember was the faded pink and purple sky smiling at me as the day came to and end.  
Then blackness overcame me.

* * *

_"I wan't answers!" A loud voice screamed as it echoed through my mind. "Give me answers! I am his mother I deserve to know what's happening to my son!" She screamed again, her voice growing softer as it was overcome by quick fits of sobs and bursts of whines. "Please I need to know..." She said in almost a whisper...  
"We think he went into some kind of cardiac arrest Mrs. Fenton...we are trying to assess the situation because it's nearly impossible for this to happen to a fifteen year old...and well simply we think he died and then...well then came back..."  
Again only sobs were heard from the voice of what had to be my mother...

* * *

_I've never felt so damn heavy in my _life._ I was too tired too weak to open my eyes, and see where i was. I was too weak to move any part of my body. Too weak...far too weak.  
Fadded memories found there way both in and out of my mind, on and off as i slowly began remembering the events of the previous day...was it yesterday? Perhaps it has been weeks...maybe months...since then?  
I decided to push through my weakness and with the last bit of strength within me i begged my eyes to open.  
A flash of white light burned my eyes as i closed them again, this time opening and closing them as i got used to the bright light.  
All differnt types of people surrounded me. One was holding my arms, examing the current lines and tubes I had sticking out of it. Another person was holding my other hand, examing a bruise just above my elbow, which I noted, hadn't been there before...  
"He's awake" A Doctor whispered behind his blue mask as his eyes traveled to mine. "Quick, check his heart rate, blood pressure, breathing and so forth! Go !" And soon everyone around me scrambled, grabbed random objects and began poking and prodding me. Pain overcame me as they took the various tests they were instruced to do. I became tired again.  
"Daniel, look at me" The Doctor who ordered the pain on me instruced.  
My eyes fell to his as my breath became short.  
"How do you feel?" He said examining me once again.  
I coulnd't bear to talk, I could barely hold his gaze.  
"Can you hear me?"  
Yes...Yes I could...but...I needed sleep. I needed sleep...  
I let my head fall to the side and my eyes slipped out of focus and slowly closed.  
The world around me stopping once again.

* * *

YES!! I updated!! and have a cliffhanger!! THANK YOU MY REVIEWERS!!  
Excuse the grammer...  
READ AND REVIEW!


	8. Revelations

Time Will Tell  
Chapter 8- Revelations  
Previously-  
_I let my head fall to the side and my eyes slipped out of focus and slowly closed.  
The world around me stopping once again._

* * *

_I'm not feeling touch,  
I'm not making that much,  
And I guess I am blessed,  
But sometimes its just hard to see it,  
or such.  
_

**FlashBack. Sam's POV**

"Shes coming 'round" I heard someone whisper.  
"Yeah, you could totally see her eyeslids are twitching.." A louder voice stated.  
I whisped my eyes open. Along with my memory.  
Everything suddenly crashed back into place as the current events of what has just happened reordered themselves in my mind.  
"Oh my God" I said sitting up, shaking. I looked around me, nervous glances were exchanged between Maddie and Tucker as they proceeded to inch closer to me.  
"You okay Sam?" Tuck said with a tint of concern.  
"Am I okay? What about Danny...what about...I..." I began to feel woozy again.  
"Shh, shh calm down sweetie" Maddie said rubbing my back and pushing my hair from my face.  
"But he...he died...he changed...a flash...the window..." I said beginning to hyperventalate.  
Maddie began to wrap her arms around me.  
"Don't think about that now.."She said as i managed to catch a glimpse of a small tear rolling down her pale cheeks.  
"Don't worry" She whispered to me.

_I'm stuck here alone in the traffic lines,  
While couples in love in the H-O-V fly by,  
I don't get it,  
I'm not asking for much,  
But everybody wants to just have.. something.  
_

**(Present Time- Danny's POV)**

The feeling around me was as smooth as ice, and cold to the touch. The air here was light, and breezy.  
My eyes could not wander, and my feet couldn't be lifted. A sharp wind slapped my exposed skin and it pushed me further away from where i currently laid. Pain began to leap up my body, as i felt lighter and lighter. As if i was losing myself.  
A transformation? Like before, on that empty street? Perhaps this was linked. Perhaps i was no longer human.  
Gaining control in my movements, i looked down at my gloved arm, slick black and white crawled up it and onto my torso and legs. Looking down, a reflection.  
A reflection of me?  
Green eyes flahsed white hair waved.  
I exhaled.  
That was me.

_So I'll be picking me up,  
Breaking me down,  
I was lost, was i found?  
I wanna feel everything.  
When everything feels wrong with me.  
Take a look,  
Embrace myself.  
Everybody wantes to make it count._

White light surrounded me once again, as i tuned in the real world around me.  
A dream? A message? Destiny? I stared blankly now at the smooth white wall before me.  
Just like the ice.  
I looked down at myself, my bare arm turned as i commanded it to. Left, right, up down.  
This was real. I was real. I was living, and breathing and here.  
But there was something inside me, something powerful yearning to escape, i felt it. That was real too.  
I smiled lightly as my stomach fluttered.  
"Danny..." A voice said from the doorway in almost disbelief. I quickly turned towards it, and there stood Sam.  
"Sam?" I said in the same tone, a giggle almost escaping my throat but i held it back.  
What was this feeling of joy?

_Save me,  
Cause I can never float.  
Sinking..  
Amaze me,  
And I would be there holding on for life._

"Danny..." Sam said again looking even more anxious. "Are you okay? You seem kind of overjoyed after a near death experience" She said walking slowly towards my bed.  
A near death experience? Death? Ghost? Was this all really linked?

_And I could tell,  
From the picture I could feel,  
I was sinking,  
Throw me out,  
Bring me back to life.  
The colours,  
That my eyes had never seen.  
Well I can see it now._

And thats when everything began to fall into place...

_Save me,  
Cause I can never float.  
Sinking..  
Amaze me,  
And I would be there holding on for life.__Save me,  
Cause I can never float.  
Sinking..  
Amaze me,  
And I would be there holding on for life.__So save.. me.  
Save-ave.  
Save.. me.  
Save me.  
_

* * *

oooo im so bad! review!


	9. Nows the Time

Okay. So i have to say that i am completely sorry for not updating since May of this year.  
It's been tough, i am a junior now and stuffs gotten in the way. But i am back!  
I thank all of my fans for their ongoing faith in me and the fact that you never gave up on me )  
so here it is.  
Chapter Nine of Time Will Tell

Previously in Chapter 8 we left off with  
_"Danny..." Sam said again looking even more anxious. "Are you okay? You seem kind of overjoyed after a near death experience" She said walking slowly towards my bed.  
A near death experience? Death? Ghost? Was this all really linked?  
And that's when everything began to fall into place..."_

Chapter: Nows the Time...

Danny's POV

I quickly exhaled, feeling a different kid of energy sliver up my spine and surge through my hands, making the tips of my fingers tingle. I shivered as I glanced back at Sam, who was still awaiting an answer. Was I okay?  
Well besides the whole self discovering near death experiences I had just endured, I was pretty much the definition of joyous.  
My life, my destiny had curved away from being average to being, well supernatural it seems. This all has to be something wonderful, something unexplainable. Something that i was meant to have, i was meant to inheriet even. These...these powers yes _powers _inside me were amazing, and now...apart of me forever.  
I managed to collect my racing thoughts in enough time to whisper out to Sam a "yeah". I even managed to chuckle a bit with the thought of all this happening to me, of all people. Danny Fenton. The nerd of nerds, the klutz of all klutz. Yes, me. And i was okay with it.

Sam's POV

Okay so first off, everything is happening at the speed of light. In the blink of an eye my whole world is flipped upside down and sideways and all ways actually. I am both confused and exhausted from Danny coming in and out of reality, and back and forth from death to living. My heart nearly stops every time i see him close his eyes now, and seeing him stare blankly into space with an 'I've just discovered something amazing' smile on is not all too comforting, especially since I've been asking a million questions and getting no answers. Out of the blue, and also shaking me out of my thoughts, Danny whispers a "yeah" ending with a chuckle. What, in the name of all goths, was going on with this child?  
"Danny talk to me" i said, finally asserting myself.  
"Sam, do you dream of flying...?"  
My mouth hung open as i was caught off guard by his odd question...

_All the roads we have to walk along are winding..._

_"Yeah I do Danny, all the time, but it's not possible. Why...?" I said, more confused now than ever._

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding..._

_"I can't answer that...but i can show you" He said extending his legs over the hospital bed. I didn't dare protest._

_There are many things that I would like to say to you I don't know how ..._

_He walked over to me, with a slight skip in his step and held out his hand.  
"Danny, please get back into your bed, your delusional, i said not grasping his hand though it was very welcoming.  
"Just think Sam, of those dreams you've had. Close your eyes and believe"He said, his eyes shining with delight.  
"Sam nows the time, nows our time..." He said, wrapping his hands around me from the back. Slowly a cooling sensation ran through my body and i shivered with both fear and curiosity as to what was going to happen.  
Danny leaned over my shoulder and his cool breath made me close my eyes as his soft words floated around me.  
"Theres so much i never opened my eyes to till now..."_

_Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me ?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall_

No its not the end! I just wanted to make this chapter a clincher to catch all my fans back )

Review to tell me to update!  
Thanks-Alanna OUT


	10. AUTHORS NOTE WITH GOOD NEWS!

HI!!! ITS ME! i did not dissapear off the face of the earth and or get abducted by any form of extraterestrials.  
Shocked huh? Well i decided that this story really needs so serious TLC, considering i abandoned it flat on the ground like day old milk!  
And truthfully, i sincerely apologize a million times and more for that. Its just, as you all probably feel the same way, school is a major time sucker along with the fact that senior year is about to smack me in the face, and i have also recently tripped on reality and fell into my crazy life. Haha, aka getting ready for the whole college thing which is non stop madness, go go go me!  
So just recently, i organized my stories into two parts, the ones that DESPERATLY need an update for my fans! (who i hopefully still have!) and the second group is my stories that need some editing...for i did them at a younger age when the whole 'developed' storyline wasnt really a part of my writing.  
So check back soon! Most likely within the weekend or next week for an update to one of my most popular stories, 'Time Will Tell' because even I myself am excited to see what i can produce!  
So thank you everyone! Can't wait to hear from you!  
-Alanna!!!!!!!


	11. Weightless

Chapter 11 of Time Will Tell  
Weightless  
Review.

* * *

Previously in Chapter 9....(Chapter 10 was the authors note) Sam's POV

_"Danny talk to me" i said, finally asserting myself.  
"Sam, do you dream of flying...?"  
My mouth hung open as i was caught off guard by his odd question..._  
_He walked over to me, with a slight skip in his step and held out his hand.  
"Danny, please get back into your bed, your delusional, i said not grasping his hand though it was very welcoming.  
"Just think Sam, of those dreams you've had. Close your eyes and believe"He said, his eyes shining with delight.  
"Sam nows the time, nows our time..." He said, wrapping his hands around me from the back. Slowly a cooling sensation ran through my body and i shivered with both fear and curiosity as to what was going to happen.  
Danny leaned over my shoulder and his cool breath made me close my eyes as his soft words floated around me.  
"Theres so much i never opened my eyes to till now..."_

_  


* * *

_Sam's POV

My teeth clattered at the sincerity and smoothness of the words that slipped off Danny's tongue and slithered through me like a cold chill.  
"Sam" he started again. "Answer the question" His voice luring, almost seductive.  
"I-" I begin stuttering and racking my mind for the words that escaped me, utterly in shock at the situation i was currently in.  
"Danny, this is ridiculous...I-"  
"Please Sam" He said, holding me tighter.  
I closed my eyes and exhaled. "Yes, always"

He turned my body so it was facing his, and his azure eyes gazed at me with excitement.  
"What if I told you...I could fly?" He said, gripping my shoulders.  
I stared blankly of course, knowing that this was clearly an impossible statement, and that Danny was simply suffering from a minor....maybe major head injury...  
"Danny I'm going to go find your parents okay?" I said attempting to weasel out of his grip. His eyes gleamed, and he smiled at me, I couldn't help but smile back.  
"Alright...so you just stay-" I was cut off by a sudden feeling of instant release...a feeling that can only be described as light...airy...and weightless.

I quickly scanned around to see what was the cause of this eruption of weightlessness, only to find myself at least twenty feet about solid ground. I gasped and pulled myself closer to Danny, my mind was spinning and rattled for any words.  
"Danny...How..what?..." I said looking back at him. My heart skipped a beat as soon as I realized that his eyes matched those of which I saw the day I fainted...bright neon green eyes searched mine...  
I lifted my hand as our eyes stayed locked and brushed my fingers through what was now snowy white hair. My hand soon traveled to his chest, where I gently pressed and waited for a heartbeat that never came.  
"Your a ghost" I murmured  
"I think more like Half Ghost..." He corrected, smoothing my hair down.  
"Yeah?" i asked breathlessly  
"Yup" He responded, smiling at my current state.  
"I'm sorry this is kind of hard to handle" I said dropping my hand away from his chest.  
"I know" He said, now sympathetic.  
"But nonetheless this is amazing" I said looking around at the skyline. "Simply amazing"

Slowly we descended, and my hair danced around my head as i held my skirt down. We landed, and I was slightly flustered as i tried to fix myself up.  
"You look fine" He said, pushing a stray hair i missed out of my face. I blushed lightly and looked away so he wouldn't notice.  
A bright light erupted from his waist, and green eyes soon turned blue along with white hair turning black.  
"There's my Danny" I said ruffling his hair, while laughing softly at the now familiar form.  
"Either way I'm still Danny" He said, pushing my hand out of his hair.  
"Its crazy how much your life can change in a single minute" I said looking away, as i watched green leaves jump around in the late evening wind.  
"Your telling me" He responded, peering behind himself at the Hospital.  
"I don't think i want to go back in there" He said flatly.  
"Your parents are probably loading there Bazooka Guns in search of you, thinking a ghost or something abducted you" I said smiling.  
Danny's face paled.  
"Oh crap i forgot" He whispered.  
"Whats that?"  
"If they ever knew i was...a ghost..." He said locking eyes again with me.  
My breath caught in my thought at the realization.  
"They'd destroy you"  


* * *

  
eh short but whatever.


	12. chapter 12

**Sorry, I last updated this story in May! And now look, it's nearly 2010. Ah time flies…My life has been hectic to say the least….one word COLLEGE. Fanfiction caught my eye once again, and a pang of guilt filled my stomach when I realized I was letting you all down. So, here you go! And have a wonderful new year. I'm sorry this story had to end like this, but really...honestly it was going nowhere if you do agree...its very hard to develop once you reach this point. If you have ideas to help me going, i will continue this story, but till then, it was a good run. **  
_To refresh your memories, please refer to the previous chapters to zonk your brain back into this story...haha zonk. k  
_

Chapter Title: The end

Danny's POV

I stood amidst a crossroad, as I peered into Sam's eyes, her words echoing through me_. _How could I, meek Danny Fenton live with this burden? How could I face my parents? The power surged through me, as my now not so human body shook with the feeling.  
"We can't tell anyone" She whispered her eyes searching mine.  
"I know" I whispered back, nodding my head. "But Sam..." I said looking towards the cloudless sky.  
She was silent, waiting for my response with eager ears, following her eyes to where mine resided.  
"Life is never going to be the same, is it?" I continued, standing still.  
She thought for a moment, frowning, running her hands along my now naturally cold ones. She shivered and exhaled.  
"No Danny, I don't believe we can ever look back and call our lives 'normal' from now on" She said, a smile appearing. "Normal is overrated anyways" Her eyes shining in the suns warm glare. I chuckled lightly, keeping the mood light.  
"Yeah, i don't believe either of us what quite destined to live out normal lives." With that Sam let out a small giggle as she kicked her combat boots in the leaves skewed out on the sidewalk.  
"My parents will be better off anyway.....and who knew maybe I'm destined for this, to do something good for this city you know?" I said, cocking my head towards her.  
She smiled, agreeing completely.  
"What will become of us though? Of me? My human self....and my real life? How long do you think we can keep this a secret?" I said, sputtering out new questions that I had failed to address in the beginning.  
Sam simply raised her shoulders, cocked her eyebrows and said simply , "Only time will tell"  
I nodded, liking her answer.  
"Only time will tell" I echoed, as we walked back towards the hospital. ...Only time will tell...

the end...

* * *

**Boo? Yay? What'd ya think?  
**

**Review! asdfjijkasdf**


End file.
